onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 679
Chapter 679 is called "The Spirit of G-5". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 5 - "Coribou Appears" Short Summary Caesar Clown, complaining over why the G-5 Marines were not in front the gate, gets an emergency report from one of his subordinates that Luffy, his crew, Trafalgar Law, and the Marines have broken in and are going further. Shocked by the revelation of his sanctuary being invaded, orders the passage connecting building A and B to be closed and a wall blasted to allow Shinokuni to enter building A. As the Straw Hats fight against Caesar's gate defenders as well as the G-5 Marines blocking their way, an alarm is heard and the passage gate begins to close. Law tells Smoker that the enemy is planing to lock everyone up and they need to hurry to get everyone through the gate before the worst happens. They narrowly make it in building B, but some of Tashigi's Marines have perished in order to save her life. Long Summary Watching the broadcast of his experiment, Caesar Clown comments that there is now no place left on Punk Hazard where anything can survive. However, he notices the lack of the G-5 Marines in front of the building and notices that he cannot see the Straw Hats, Smoker, and Law in the cage. Monet, also watching, asks Vergo's opinion, and he says that since they cannot see anyone in the cage, they must have escaped. He adds that he may have to kill Law himself because he is troublesome to let wander around. Caesar asks if they escaped, but just then, one of his subordinates enters and informs the group that the Marines and pirates have broken into the A building lobby and are moving forward. Caesar is stunned that they managed to escape and open the shutter, but his subordinate says that they are probably planning to escape through the internal exit. Chopper, seizing the opportunity, ducks out of the room and runs down the hall, saying that he found out how the drug was made and that he found a sedative. As Chopper wonders where to go, Monet seems to notice his departure but does not react. Caesar, meanwhile, asks where his men are, and is told that most of them are in building B, getting ready to fight. Caesar hatches a plan to block the passage between buildings A and B, isolating A, then destroying the wall, letting Shinokuni in, and killing them all. Caesar's subordinate's panics, saying that some of their men are still in the building, but Caesar does not care. He also tells his subordinate to place a Den Den Mushi near the event so that he can show the brokers the effectiveness of the weapon. Vergo tells Caesar that if Smoker and Law escape, he will also be in trouble. Because of this, he plans to take out the group himself. Vergo wonders where his sword is, but Monet tells him that he is not a swordsman. Vergo, remembering this, heads out. Inside building A, Luffy encounters the guard to building B, Machete no Run and promptly defeats him with a Gear Second-enhanced kick. As Luffy fights his way through the guards, he notices a large metal door between buildings A and B closing. Smoker, having just arrived, notices the beeping and asks Law what it means. Law tells him that the doors are starting to close and that Caesar is looking to trap them in building A. Near the front of the building, the G-5 Marines stand in front of the Straw Hat Pirates, Kinemon, and Brownbeard. Having no patience for this, Brook, Zoro, and Kinemon hack their way through and are followed by the rest of the group and Vegapunk's dragon. The Marines continue their assault, but Zoro attacks back, only to be blocked by Tashigi. Tashigi tells the Marines that this is not the time to fight, and that they should focus on getting to the next building. Seeing the door starting to close, the Marines pick up the pace, carrying the wounded as they go. Caesar's troops notice Brownbeard carrying the Straw Hats and wonder if he betrayed them as everyone rushes to escape the building. Outside the lab, a cannon is fired that blows apart the wall of building A, allowing the poisonous gas to seep in. The Straw Hats barely escape with their lives, and Tashigi is thrown in by her own troops. Tashigi tries to run back, but the gate is already closing, leaving some Marines petrified by the gas. However, these Marines pose in stances encouraging their allies to keep going. Caesar, seeing that they have survived, states that he will not let anyone escape. Quick References Chapter Notes *Jinbe and Caribou run into Coribou and the Caribou Pirates. *The Caribou Pirates's Jolly Roger is revealed to be two large C's back to back against a drawing of Caribou's face with his long zig zag strand of hair in front. *Caesar, Monet, and Vergo learn of the Straw Hats, Law, and G-5's escape in the lab. *Chopper starts his escape after acquiring some information on NHC10 and an antidote for it. Monet notices it but does not worry about it. *Caesar attempts to trap the invaders in Building A by closing the gate to Building B and then destroying the wall, letting the gas in. *A layout of Caesar's lab is shown. *Vergo ignores Caeser's trap and plans to take care of Law and Smoker himself. *Zoro and Tashigi meet for the first time since Alabasta. *While Tashigi, Smoker, the Straw Hat Pirates, Brownbeard, Law, and a majority of the G-5 Marines manage to get to Building B safely, some G-5 Marines die from the poisonous gas that had gotten into Building A. However, they die content that they were able to save their captain from the same fate. Characters Anime Episode Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 679 it:Capitolo 679 es:Capítulo 679